Spend The Year
by Galadriel1010
Summary: A lazy snuggly morning wake-up with the boys. Schmoop bingo prompt: Anniversary


**Author's Note:** Good luck to everyone doing NaNo! I'm 2k in already, and it's 09.47.

* * *

Ianto woke slowly, awareness uncurling through him like syrup and leaving his limbs heavy and loose. He was sprawled across Jack, with one of Jack's hands tangled in his hair and scratching gently at his scalp and the other resting on his hip. "Morning," he muttered, losing the end of the word in a yawn. He kissed Jack's chest, the bit he could reach without moving, and squirmed a bit to snuggle in closer – this was his favourite way to start the day, tangled with Jack in a dozy, intimate pile, legs tangled together and arms around each other. It didn't happen often, but the incidences were definitely increasing in frequency.

"Hey there," Jack greeted him, sliding his hand from Ianto's hair to his shoulder and tugging gently to shift Ianto more on top of him. "You slept well."

"I did," Ianto agreed, although it hadn't been a question. He pressed his cheek against Jack's bare chest – he didn't think he could have got used to using a hairy chest as a pillow, although Jack seemed to enjoy it on occasion – and sighed. "Time is it?"

"Nine," Jack had moved his hand to stroke the back of Ianto's neck. "You could go back to sleep for a bit."

"That never works," Ianto muttered. "Doesn't matter when I wake up; once I do, I'm awake."

"I'm sorry."

He snorted. "For something that wasn't your fault and isn't a problem anyway. That's so you."

"I like to pretend at responsibility now and again," Jack said airily whilst his fingertip traced lines and whorls on Ianto's shoulder blades.

"No, you like to claim responsibility for everything," he chided. "Except when good stuff happens – that's just fortuitous."

"Like God in reverse... Although he claims the good stuff too," Jack chuckled.

Ianto laughed along, then realised where these conversations usually went. "You're not about to tell me that you slept with Jesus, are you?"

"Don't be silly," Jack teased. "Mary Magdalene would have ripped my balls off."

Ianto yawned and shook his head. "They would have grown back. You didn't really..."

"No," Jack squeezed his shoulder in unnecessary reassurance. "The entire time period is off limits, you can't even get in there."

"Probably a good thing," Ianto mused. "Although why bother, when you could just jump in later and mistranslate it?"

"You are far too awake for time time of the morning," Jack informed him suspiciously.

He snorted. "By this time of the morning I've normally been at work for at least an hour. After having been awake this long, I'm normally out of the flat. I'm well trained."

"You should be a student, sleeping in until noon..."

"I'm not that young," he protested. "Honestly, I know you get off on sleeping with a younger man, but you don't need to exaggerate it."

Jack waved the hand that was on Ianto's shoulder and then used it to push Ianto's head back down onto his chest. "I don't know when university finishes, do I? I did all my degrees through the Open University or in a different time period."

"How many degrees do you have?"

"Four..." he paused and Ianto could feel that he was counting silently. "No, wait... six. I get bored sometimes."

"And do degrees..."

"Yeah. I'm part way through an accounting one at the moment," he tapped Ianto's shoulder absently. "I should really get on with it."

"When did you start it?"

"Erm... ninety six?" he chuckled and rolled them over so that he could prop himself up above Ianto and nuzzle their noses together. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Uh?" Ianto tugged him down for a proper kiss, tangling his fingers in Jack's thick hair and enjoying the feel of it free of gel. He hadn't realised that Jack had arranged them a day off for a reason. "Which anniversary?"

Jack chuckled and went back to nuzzling his cheek. "It's one year to the day since I spent the night at your flat for the first time. Well..." he paused with his lips pressed lightly against Ianto's temple. "Two years for me. Bastard."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and pressed their cheeks together, holding on to him. He knew that Jack's muttered insult was aimed at the monster who'd held him prisoner for the extra year, and partly at the Doctor. "Well then, happy anniversary." He pulled back and kissed Jack softly, urging him to take control. Jack set a languid pace, kissing him thoroughly and single-mindedly. Sleeping together, as opposed to merely having sex, had had so many advantages. This morning was proving to be yet another.


End file.
